【授权翻译】Kiss Me, Haunt Me, Kill Me吻我，纠缠我，杀掉我
by LavinyaJia
Summary: A translation of Kiss Me, Haunt Me, Kill Me by LovesBitca8，原文发布于AO3，Draco Malfoy作为魔药教授重回霍格沃兹，他遇见了游荡在城堡的Hermione Granger—的鬼魂。


"所以，"她的声音和他记忆中一模一样，"你也选择了和这城堡纠缠？"她扬起眉毛，"我是因为死了，你的借口是什么？"

* * *

她在霍格沃兹之战中死去。她的英勇为她赢得了贝拉特里克斯的索命咒。Draco不清楚详情，并且不打算去问她。

MeGonagall说，她是在重建城堡时突然出现的。她径直开始宣布图书馆最好的规划方案，冲着工人新建的一堵原先没有的墙大声嚷嚷。她要求留在霍格沃兹，且不想让Potter、Weasley一家和所有不回校的人知道她的存在。关于此，Draco也没打算问她。

至于Draco，他在霍格沃兹之战中的英勇免除了他阿兹卡班的囚禁。他在生死一线之际救下了MeGonagall教授，却发现施下死咒的人正是他的父亲。Lucius的灰色眼睛中满是困惑，他一直盯着他，直到MeGonagall教授的一记眩晕咒。她随后把他拉向了旁边的走廊。那是他最后一次见父亲。他拒绝去了解他究竟如何死去。

那年八月三十一日，一只灰白的虎斑猫出现在了庄园幻影屏障的边缘。Draco低头看了眼那猫就去办杂事了。他幻影移形回来时，那猫还在原处。他只好叹气，而后面对她。

MeGonagall教授在他面前显形，她戴好眼镜之后缓缓开口，"Malfoy先生，让女人等这么久并不礼貌。"

"Minerva，懂礼貌的人会知道上门前打声招呼，"打开庄园门后，他打算带着她穿过花园，走向主宅，但她没跟上来。

"Horace就要不行了。"

他转身看向她空洞的眼睛。

她继续，"最后一战受的伤，他自己熬药续命挺久了，他昨天跟我说...他累了。"她嘴唇抿在一起，好像希望自己也能有权力疲倦。

"也许我能帮忙熬药？或者...其他一些什么？"

她从袍中取出一封信给他。"你可以明天十一点整去国王十字车站。"他在信封上看到了自己的名字，"我们需要一位魔药教授。"

他没来得及拒绝她就已经幻影离开。她太了解他了。

先是致欢迎辞，而后宣布他是魔药教授，没人大惊小怪，他的紧张慢慢淡去。他随便吞了些面包和南瓜汁后就先行离开了礼堂，他要去Severus的旧作坊里想想明天该怎么讲课。一年级是一回事，七年级算什么？他自己都没怎么读完七年级，考过N.E.W.T.s.全凭运气。

他转弯时碰到了Granger，半透明的Granger，她正盯着一副画。

急剧的寒冷穿过心肺，他突然迈不开步子。穿着卫衣和牛仔夹克的她从地面盘旋而起。她转头看见了一动不动的他。她的额角还挂着干掉的血迹。

她上下打量着他。

"所以，"她的声音和他记忆中一模一样，"你也选择了和这城堡纠缠？"她扬起眉毛，"我是因为死了，你的借口是什么？"

————————————————————

他一般会避开她。她...意味着太多。而且老实说，他几个月前就放下了Hermione Granger的死这件事。

看在梅林的份上，他还去了她的葬礼。

但她总是会突然跳出来。那天后的周二，她穿过了——穿过——他的教室的门，他那时在给三年级上课。她在后排坐下，他正要加草蜻蛉的手一顿。她靠在椅背上，用手撑着头，整节课一直看着他。

示范时他加了太多狐猸子卵，她只是微笑。

他一般会在走廊看见她。带着魁地奇队去场地时，他在转角处遇见她，她歪着头看着一副画像。远远地看像是一团灰色。

不久之前，她和Luna Lovegood走过同样的走廊，透彻地讨论着死亡和蝻蚼。

他对自己发过誓，他绝对不会问她任何事情。有天早饭时，她在盯着一身盔甲，学生们害怕突然的寒冷，都躲她远远的，他在她身边停下。

那身盔甲和剩下陈列在大礼堂的它的十一个兄弟并无不同。他转身看她，"Granger，你在看什么？"

她转过头，好像才意识到他在她身边。"我决定好好欣赏城堡里的艺术品。每天一件。我想这里现在是我的家了。永远。"她又看回他们面前的破铜烂铁。"所以，这是个打发时间的好办法。"

她卫衣的帽子上沾着泥土和血迹。血迹要比布料深。也许衣服原来是粉色？

他看着地上的石头。

"明天是我的生日。"她说。

他看着正凝视着盔甲的她。她会永远是这样子。人死后就不能换衣服了。她也不会老。

"生日快乐，Granger。"他从她身边离开走向教室。

第二天她又坐在了他的教室的后排。一个一年级抢着回答问题、跳起来纠正同学时，Granger透明的嘴唇向他弯出玩味的弧度。

去吃午饭之前，他问她，"为什么Potter和Weasley没来看你？"

她看着一本被人忘在教室的魔药课本，"我没让Minerva告诉他们我在这里。一旦知道，他们就会每天来看我，我想让他们放下一切，尽管我再也不能。"

去他妈的格兰芬多。他想要问更多，但他今天已经违背了自己立的誓，他不会再放任自己。他向地窖的门走去。

"走之前，能帮我翻下书吗？"

她的小小身躯飘在扶手椅旁，俯在那本她十一岁时就倒背如流的书上。

他伸出手指夹住书页翻了过去。

他离开时，她轻声说了句，"谢谢。"

他回来时她还在原地。所以他又给她翻了一页。

————————————————————

为了接下的课，他得去趟图书馆。大多数老师都有多年来积累的教案，而他却两手空空。

他在一张小桌子前找到她，她坐在一个四年级拉文克劳男孩身边。男孩给自己的小说翻页后，也翻了她面前的书。

第二天仍是如此，只不过四年级拉文克劳男孩换成了七年级赫奇帕奇女孩。

————————————————————

晚上，他批改作业时，她顺着墙蜿蜒而下。他吓了一跳，却成功地没从凳子上跳起来也没把红墨水洒一桌子。

他看着她飘到桌前盯上他正要打分的论文。她什么也没说，他却觉得他和他的学生一样在被审阅着。

"你为什么不教课？"他问，她看向他。"宾斯就接着教课了，MeGonagall可以聘你做魔药讲师。"

"她问我了，"她大方承认，"我拒绝了，大部分课都需要魔杖才能教。我不想做个没办法煮药的魔药讲师。"她的手指滑过他红色的笔记，"我让她去请你的。"

他想要问她原因来着，但他今日的日行一问已经满额。

轮到她了。

"MeGonagall说，你在决战中救了她？你还为她和你父亲作战，"她透明的睫毛开合着。他试着回忆她眼睛曾经的颜色。

"这事可没它看起来那么英雄，我跟你保证。我就是推了她一把。我不知道下咒的是我父亲。"他重新批起了作业。

"我觉得还挺英雄的，"她低语，那声音像涟漪一般向他飘来。一阵寒冷穿过他周身，她好像碰到了他。他抬起头时，她已经到了门口，"十足十的格兰芬多。"她给了他一记媚眼，而后穿过石门。

他呆坐了五分钟，盯着她的身体消失的地方。她会不会还在那里。

他还从不知道Hermione Granger无聊时会调情。怪不得她在学校时总让自己忙得喘不过气。

————————————————————

那一年里大多如此。她会经常听他的课，每周来他办公室一次，每天换一幅画来欣赏。

他从没在魁地奇赛上见过她，毫无疑问，她也从不去大礼堂。霍格沃兹战役纪念日之前，MeGonagall通知他说Potter，Weasley和其他人会来学校致敬、做演讲。

那天她有隔着大礼堂的门缝张望，她的眼睛会时不时浮出木板。

人们为Potter的演讲鼓完掌坐下吃饭时，他离开了大礼堂，他看到了飘荡在入口处的她，她的耳朵穿过门板到屋子另一侧。

"你还是不打算告诉他们？"

"Ron订婚了，"她干巴巴地开口，"我在预言家日报上看到了，我不想毁了一切。"她看向他留下的门缝。"我不是真实存在的，他们现在有的一切才是真的。"

视线穿过她的身体，他看到了Potter在拥抱Hagrid，Ginny Weasley站在他一旁。

"对我来说你是真的，"他喃喃道，"比以往任何时候都要真。"

她转身看向他。她笑了。"Draco，你得给自己找个女朋友了。不然我就要按捺不住了。"

他还之以微笑，随后她原地不见踪影。

————————————————————

"你生日想要什么礼物？"她在六月四日那天问道，"提醒一下，你的选择有限。我能唱歌。我能记得大部分霍格沃兹，一段校史。我还能穿胸而过给你一阵寒颤。"

"你如果能让桃金娘放过我，我会感激不尽。"他的嘟囔声穿过手中的书。

"哦，这可不太好玩。我刚跟她说了你很孤独，需要有人爱。"

他突然瞪向她，"你不是吧。"

"我就是说了，"她的语调很像是在唱歌，"我告诉她，你马上要十九岁了，对她来说太老了。"

他翻了个白眼后继续看书。

"明天过后，你就要比我大了。"她审视着她的架子，她在他办公室时总这么做。"一定记得告诉我体验如何。"

———————————————————

他还有庄园、还有他的母亲，他没有原因留在霍格沃兹过暑假。

他在夏天遇见了一个女孩。她很可人，和她相处很开心，她十分擅长亲吻。

九月一日那天，他是第一个踏上九又四分之三站台的人。

——————————————————

"我知道你在那儿，Granger，"他放下蘸着红墨水的羽毛笔，双手抹过满脸的疲惫。她从黑板上浮出，手中摆弄着一缕卷发。"有什么事？"

她看向他正在修改的那卷羊皮纸，穿过他的桌子。

"所以，你就打算这么放松要求？"

"这在接受范围之内。它几乎是正确的。"

"Severus会很失望"

"哼。"

"你变得温和了。他昨天这么跟我说。"

他抬起头。"Severus？他……？"

"没，"她微笑，"我逗你的。"

他喝了口茶，心跳回归正常。她又在看他的架子了。

"你知道自己为什么留了下来么？"他问。她的手指穿过一本本书，就像是没听到他。"那天死了那么多人。但你却是霍格沃兹战役唯一的幽灵。"

"哦，是这样的，"她调皮地说，"也许我有未竟的事业在这儿。"

"比如说？"

"比如说，成为魔法部长、为家养小精灵争取平权这类的破事。"她把脸探进他桌子边的抽屉，仔细打探着。

"做鬼也能做这些呀，如果有鬼能做到，肯定非你莫属。"

她高高的飘起，低头看着他，得意地笑着。

"如果那样，谁和桃金娘一起打理Draco Malfoy粉丝会呀？我们还没定下名字。大概不是'鬼魂内探'，就是'幽灵铁粉'。我是副主席，桃金娘坚持要担任主席。"

"当然，"他拧上墨水瓶，已然放弃了继续给作业打分。

"是这样的，我们会轮流观赏你睡觉。"

"哦，可以想见。"

"桃金娘是真爱粉，她还会欣赏你洗澡。"

"啧，我都还没这份荣幸。"他站起来。

"你知道的。"她向他抖了下眉毛。他停住，突然想到了什么。"我还没有那么大的勇气。这大概是我只能做副主席的原因。"

"Granger，随时恭候。"脱口而出后他才意识到自己说了什么。他紧抿着嘴看向她。

她的脸上洋溢着淘气的笑容。一般她在告诉他头发这么梳起来更好看时，或者在喊皮皮鬼扔向他什么东西时才会这么笑。

"好吧，好吧，"她飘近了些，耳语一般地说，"我也许不小心偷看过。"

一股热浪冲上他的脖子，他看向她的眼睛。他敢肯定它们原先是琥珀色。"真的？"

她的睫毛煽动，晶莹剔透好似蛛网。"真的，"她又飘近一些，他感到周身温度骤降。"我又没其他什么事能做。"她的声音很低沉，让他十分平静。"相信我，对于死人，你是道美景。"

她坏笑，等着他的白眼和撇嘴。而他只是吞咽。

她的凝视移到他的喉咙，喉结的一举一动尽收眼底，而后她又转向了他的双唇。他的心在轰隆，速度非凡。

Hermione Granger微微扬起头，她的嘴唇贴上他的。那个吻像是一株晶莹的花盛开在他的唇畔，而后扎根到血液中。

睁开眼时，她仍然在他面前，凝望着他。

"我觉得，我能感受到你的温度。"

————————————————————

"我需要你帮忙，"他那时刚上完课。她再也没去过他的办公室，他们从没谈过那个吻。也没谈过"阴阳两界人的际遇"。

她在屋子后排坐了一整天，终于在晚饭时飘过一众学生到他面前。

"什么忙？"

"我需要去禁书区。"

他眨眼，"你是需要准许条？还是...？"

"不，你个傻瓜，我需要手。"她翻了个白眼。

他跟着她去了图书馆，她有时飘在空中，有时又像从前一样迈着步子，他看得入迷。

他找到了她要的书，名字是用苏美尔语写的，而后他给那书施了咒。咒语会让书每两分钟自动翻页。他还召唤了支速记羽毛笔，这样她就可以做笔记。

那之后，他有很多周没再看到她。

那年万圣节，早餐前他一直在走廊，以防学生的恶作剧和小把戏过火。他看到了Minerva站在城堡入口，时不时地看向院子。离她还有五十步时，一声巨响出现在门边，而后是奔跑的脚步声。他抽出了魔杖，Minerva却无动于衷。

Potter和Weasley暴风雨般冲向城堡，两人交谈着，手臂挥舞着。

Minerva平静地开口，她的声音像是轻柔的哼唱。她将他们带去礼堂，喊着跟上、跟上。

"Potter先生，直到昨天她才肯让我告诉你们，这不是我的秘密，我无权置喙。"

他们三人消失在通往图书馆的走道上，消失前Potter看了他一眼。

所以，她坦白了。不知道是什么让她改了主意。

接下来的一天他都没看到他们。那是周日，除了巡视城堡和监督万圣节晚宴，他基本无事可做。

晚饭过后，他在城堡里找着惹麻烦的学生。他今日路过图书馆的次数格外多，对，不为别的，为他自己。大约晚上十一点半时，他最后一次路过图书馆，而后他走向了地窖，打算早早休息。

这时Weasley走出了图书馆。

Draco顿住脚步，他点点头而后继续走向地窖。

"你就打算一个人独占她，是吧？"

Draco转身看向一脸怒色的Weasley。

"我不懂你在说什么。"

Ron逼近，他的眼圈很红，鼻子还在抽泣。

"你从没想过告诉我们..."他的话音渐渐低沉。

"告诉你什么？"Draco站定，"她还活着？那是撒谎。"

"不，"Weasley摇头，"但我们本能和她说话，来看看她，和她分享我们的生活。"他向下盯着，棕色的眉毛拧成一团。"但能这么做的，却是你。"

他的心跳停了一拍。他沉着地呼了口气，"她不想让你们知道。"Draco走向那个比他略高的少年，"Weasley，我对你没有任何亏欠。"

"Ron，"Potter的声音从图书馆门的方向传来，"我们该走了。"

Weasley转身，眼睛瞪大，"她不想让我们陪着她？"

Draco眨眼，Potter悲伤地摇了摇头。Wealsey用手揉揉眼睛，低声骂了一句，肩膀收紧。他抬起脚，几乎是冲了出去。Potter冲Draco点头后也跟了上去。

Minerva这时出现在了门口，"Malfoy先生？我正要找你，你能跟我来一下么？"

最后看向Potter和Weasley离开的方向，Draco觉得浑身麻木。他跟着Minerva走进了图书馆，她带他穿过一排排书架向禁书区走去。她在门口处停下，转身看向他。

"Granger小姐在等你。"

他看着她。她的眼睛沉郁，双唇紧抿。他点头，走进禁书区，找着那抹熟悉的灰色光团。

他在几周前的那张桌子边找到她。她低头看着那本苏美尔语的书，她在小声地念叨着什么。听到他来，她抬头微笑。

"你好，Draco，"她看了一眼墙上的钟。

"所以，你告诉了他们。"

"是的，"她又看向那本书，"我觉得，这是放手的最好方法，对我们所有人都是。"她边说边翻了书——

她翻了书。

Draco看向她的手指，她折了一下羊皮纸，又展开，那纸上留下了折痕。

"你...你能——"

"恐怕这是暂时的，"她又看了一眼时钟，"我们没有多少时间了。"

晚上十一点四十七。

"距离午夜越近，我就越像一具尸体。"

"你从那本苏美尔的书里找到的法子？"他走近，她的衣服突然有了颜色，上边的血迹开始变得清晰。蓝色的牛仔夹克和粉色的兜帽衫逐渐显现。那件卫衣竟然真的是粉色。

"不错，"她和上书，集中了下精神后转向他。"我要放手了。"

他一时没能理解她的话，"放手？"，他的肋骨好像突然蜷缩，"你能放手？"

"我能。最好是在尸体状态下，在萨温节当天。"她又看向时钟，然后走向他，两人只有一臂之隔。"我只需要完成我，额...，未完成的事。就是这样。"

"你打算在十二分钟内成为魔法部长？"他问，十二分钟，只剩下这么点时间了？

她微笑，"我和Ron、Harry道过别了，我们在一起待了一天。他们是我在这个世界最大的牵绊。Harry答应了我他每年会去看看我的父母。"她的声音在颤抖，词不成句。"幸好他们不记得我了。他们不用去放下。只有我需要。"

他没有听懂。她死后和他熟悉起来的这段时间里他从没问过她父母的事。他太蠢了。

她开始踱步，他很惊讶她没有飘在空中。他听见了石板上的脚步声。他转头看向时钟。十一点五十。

"所以，我说了再见。给了他们时间，做了死前想做的那些事。他们答应了我，午夜时会放我走。"她靠向桌子，有点不习惯复得的身体。"哦，对了，MeGonagall也会放下我。我以为这就够了。所有的牵绊就都能解开了。"她转头看向他，"只剩你了，事实上，你是最后一个。"

他错了。她的眼睛是深棕色。几乎接近黑色。完全不像是琥珀。

"我？我牵绊住了你？"他的喉咙就要自己闭上。

"之前没有，"她低语。"但现在是了。"她咬着嘴唇。"你让我想要留下。"

他的嘴唇颤抖，好像有什么在掐着他的眼睛离开她。他的双眼落在时钟上。

十一点五十一。

"而你想要放下，"他说，事实明摆着是这样。

她点头。"我必须这样做，"她走近了些。"Draco，我死后，你一直是个很好的朋友——"

他苦笑，从她身边走开。当然。她用毫无生气的冰冷的唇吻了他，而后她却称他为朋友。

"——你让死亡变得容易。"她试着让他面向她。他再次躲开。她轻笑，"如果不是要离开，我可能会纠缠你一辈子。"

他转向她。"这有什么不好？"他吸了口气。擦掉了正要溢出的泪水。"Malfoy庄园的阁楼里也有幽灵。虽然不经常看到他，但他一直在。我们——我们可以向魔法部申请，把你移到庄园去。"他绝望地呼吸着。

她凝视着他，双眼湿润。她摇着头擦掉眼泪，脸上挂上笑容。"然后呢？我就在你和你未来的妻子周围游荡？"她暗笑。

"什么妻子？"他吼道，手指颤抖。她的笑容消失，她温柔地望着他。他走近，"我哪里来的妻子？"

她看着他，双唇分开。那唇是红色的，是鲜活的。但她就要走了。

"我..."她磕磕巴巴，"Draco，你需要的，我给不了你。我已经死了。"她的眼睛看向别处。"这正是我要你在午夜时放下我的原因。"

他看向时钟。十一点五十六。"那我该怎么放下我都不知道我何时拿起的东西？"

她迈开步子。"如果我知道你会如此难，我就该多留出些时间，"她喃喃道。

"真抱歉，我没办法配合你这个宏伟计划，毕竟九分钟前我才知道。"他吸着鼻子抱怨道。

"不，我是说，我没想到你..."她的声音渐不可闻，她的眼睛定在他身后的墙上。她咬了下嘴唇。"不重要了。"她不再多想。"这就是我之前不告诉Harry和Ron的原因。"

他看着她，想要避开那个时钟，想要记住每一点一滴，不留遗漏。

她活着时，他从不了解她。他不算真正认知她。他不知道她原来这么幽默，他不知道她调情时睫毛会低垂，他不知道她乐于看别人发怒。

他也永远不会知道她的味道。或者抱她在怀中感觉。

他忘记了要去记住她。

她走到他身前。这次温度没有骤降。

"我不想你的人生不完整，Draco，"她说，"你最亲近的人不该是个幽灵。"她看向他的胸膛。"你只需要祝我一切都好，"她低声说，"相信我—一段时间后—你会知道这是最好的选择。"

他深呼吸后点头，他的肋骨好像在一根根断裂。

"还要做什么你才能离开？"他问，思绪从他自己身上离开，"咒语？你要用我的魔杖吗？"

她缓缓摇头。"咒语已经施过了，我还想做最后一件事。此生圆满。"

他看着一点点靠近，她伸出手抚上他的脸颊。不温热。不寒凉。

她踮起脚尖，另一只手落在他的肩上。"我不能有任何遗憾，"她在他的唇畔低语。她的嘴唇轻触上他的，他一只手臂揽住她，手指落在她的脊柱上，留恋、铭记着她的真实。

她又吻了他，她的双手环过他的脖颈，穿过他的头发，她的身体紧紧依偎在他之上。他的手捧起她的脸颊将她拉向自己，品尝着她的唇舌。她在他的怀中渐渐变暖，他紧紧地闭着眼不去看向时钟。

她紧贴着他，胸膛碰着胸膛，手臂环住脖子，双臀若即若离，而后吻又加深，她的舌头仿佛在从他那里汲取生命。

她终于离开他的唇，他能感受到她的喘息，他要记住她的呼吸。

"生是暂时的，Draco，"她轻声说。

他闭上眼睛，点头，用力抱着她。

"请放我走吧。"

他的双臂从她身边滑下，就像当初她说需要他帮忙读书时一样，他那时触碰不到她，拥抱不到她。

她应该会找到幸福，在某处。她可以自由。

午夜的钟声响起。他睁开眼睛，她已不见踪影。

————————————————————

Minerva在图书馆外等着他。她试图拉住他的胳膊，他躲开了，他走去了地窖。

他没听校长的话，第二天他还是去上课了。他的眼睛看向最后一排，那里现在是空的。

他发现他在那些盔甲前停留的格外久，他研究他们的形状、他们在走廊里的布局，他不太想要承认这点。他还注意到了几幅他从未留心过的画。

他后来又在霍格沃兹待了四年。Potter参加了战役五周年纪念活动。他们一起去了霍格莫德喝酒，他给他讲了Severus和他母亲的故事。和他的版本不一样。他皱眉，反驳，撇嘴。

他之后去了魔法部工作，和傲罗一起，一般都是凶险的案子，九死一生，拿致命伤当作勋章。

他之后娶了Astoria Greengrass。她很好。她很善于倾听。但他在深夜时总能听到低语声，那是另一个世界的留恋和纠缠。有时早上他会笑着醒来，一天沉浸在她的呼吸声中。

毕竟，生是暂时的。

他微笑着想：

就让Hermione Granger去找法子用一百年慢慢杀掉他。

* * *

译注：在古凯尔特人的信仰里，新的一年于11月1日开始，或称萨温节（Samhain）


End file.
